Ally inside the Enemy
by Hunter of Valar
Summary: When Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir are sent on an errand for Elrond, they are captured by none other than orcs. But this orc party has another member, one that is far from the enemy. My take- how Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan met Legolas. Thranduil's here!
1. Chapter 1  To the border!

**A.N: **Hi everybody! This is my second story, so I am still getting used to writing and stuff. If you have any advice, I'm happy to hear it! ;-)

Disclaimer: Not mine - No Elladan, No Elrohir, no Elrond, Aragorn *sigh*, no Legolas *sniffle* no nobody! They all belong to Tolkien... (Well, all except the orcs)

Warnings: kinda AU, angsty bits, etc... NO SLASH.

Please R&R - Your comments are much appreciated! ;-)

Now, on with the tale!

_**Chapter 1; Journey's Beginning .**_

It was a pleasant morning and Elladan, his twin Elrohir and foster brother Aragorn were gathered in their father - Elrond's study. The lord of Rivendell sat in his oak chair, behind his large oak desk.  
"My sons," Elrond began, "I have heard news of a large orc party at the very southern edge of Imladris Valley. It has been causing the inhabitants of many human villages and travellers much trouble and unrest."  
"So you want us to go and hunt them down -"  
" - Kill them off -"  
" - And return here with -"  
" - The minimum amount of injuries possible." Elladan and Elrohir completed their father's and each other's sentences. They had a knack of doing that; It was like they rehearsed it, Aragorn thought to himself.  
"Yes, it seems we have had this conversation too many times. Do you wish to rest a while before you leave?" The lord of Imladris asked. Elrohir cast a side glance at Elladan and Aragorn, both of which nodded and said:  
"We leave in half an hour. Meet each other at the stables then." With that, they asked leave of their father and went off to prepare.  
"We have had that conversation far too many times." Elrond said to himself as he watched his sons file out of his study.

xxxxxx

Half an hour later - as arranged - the brothers met at Rivendell stables. Each was armed with a bow and a quiver filled with the blue fletched arrows of their home. They all also carried a sword in their belts. Elrond came to see them off - and to give them a bag of healing supplies.  
"You can never be without one, especially with you three." He had said when he passed the bag to Aragorn, who slung it on his belt. After saying farewell and have a safe trip, the brothers mounted their steeds and rode out of Rivendell, leaving its Lord to wonder and worry.

It was a peacful ride to the south edge of Imladris Valley, so the twin sons and foster son of Elrond joked and laughed their way there. As the sun reached its mid-way point, the threesome halted next to a babbling stream and took a break, already being at the southern edge of the Valley. Aragorn thought about putting some water from the stream in his brothers' boots, but thought better of it. Instead he went over and sat underneath one of the large trees that stood along the water's edge. Elrohir watched his foster brother before turning to talk to Elladan, but froze with his mouth open, ready to form words. Elladan immedeately signaled to Aragorn. The ranger came over without second thought a drew his sword just as the twins had.  
"Yrch!" Elladan whispered, now hearing the creatures' heavy footfalls. Standing, Aragorn looked around, spotting the orcs in the distance.  
"It must be the party Adar was on about!" He stated, motioning to the other two to stand.  
"They move fast for orcs!" Elrohir said, clenching his fists around his sword hilt. Elladan nodded and gripped his sword too. Moving into a defensive triangle as to protect eachother's back, the two elves and man prepared themselves for the oncoming fight.

Another ten minutes went by before the first of the orcs clashed blades with the brothers. Soon, a full fledged battle was taking place - three against roughly eighty. Even though they were greatly outnumbered, Aragorn and the twins were doing extremely well. But that was about to change. Suddenly, a black fletched arrow whizzed past Elladan's shoulder, imbeding itself into the tree behind him. The older twin looked up in the direction of the arrow's path and found himself dodging more missiles as they rained down from a tree right at the stream's side, its brances were hanging over the deepest part of the water. At first Elladan was gobsmacked. Orcs couldn't shoot that well! The arrows were barely missing him! After his intial shock had passed, the oldest son of Elrond whipped out his own bow and fired an arrow into the tree's canopy. A thud and a splash indicated that his arrow had found its target and said target had fallen into the stream. Unfortunately, because Elladan was occupied with the 'orc' archer in the tree, another orc was able to sneak up behind him and bash him around the head with a large tree branch, rendering him unconscious. The same thing happened to Elrohir and Aragorn as they looked over at the stream when they heard the splash. The orcs slung the three over their shoulders like sacks of potatoes and began to march off towards their camp. The leader of the orcs, however, stomped to the water's edge and waded in, shouting as he did so.  
"Glob snaga! Stupid boy! Where are ya'? Come 'ere!" As the orc leader waded out so that the water reached his waist, a relatively soft object collided with his foot (or rather, his foot collided with the object). Grinning, the orc bent down and pulled the object out of the water and dumped it on the shore; kicking it to wake it. Coughing and gasping told the leader that his 'object' was awake. He turned around and dragged the gasping and coughing thing behind him as he also made for the orc camp, ignoring the fact that the object, or person, he was dragging had a blue fletched arrow protruding from its chest.

xxxxxxxxx

There's the first cliffie! :-) (if you'd call it that). Thank-you for reading! I'll post the next chappie as soon as I can!

For now, farewell,

Hunter of Valar.


	2. Chapter 2  Captured by who?

Hi again! This is the second chappie for ya! I'll try and post no.3 as fast as I can. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Just like last time. I don't own anything apart from the orcs (and I'm not proud of them). They all belong to Tolkien.

I'm so sorry about not telling you the translations for the last chapter; here they are!  
Glob snaga!- Fool slave! (It was supposed to be foolish slave, but I couldn't find it.)  
Adar/ada - father/daddy-something along those lines!

Thanks to all of you that read and reviewed the last chapter, it's much appreciated!

I'll shut up now and leave you to read! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 2; Captured... by who?**_

The first thing Aragorn was aware of when he regained conciousness was a pounding headache. That did not bode well with his grumpy mood. He was well aware of being knocked out by an orc, and his guess at where he was now was the orc's camp. How right he was. Opening an eye, the man surveyed the camp, noticing how the inhabitants were crowded around at the eastern edge, not paying any attention to their prisoner. A sudden thought of the orcs being crowded round his two elven brothers made Aragorn snap both eyes open and sit up, regardless of any headache or orcs, to look around. To the ranger's immense relief, he found Elladan and Elrohir staring at him at his side, sitting up. Nodding at them for a greeting, he whispered  
"You both ok?" Aragorn's worry abated more when the twins nodded too. He tried to raise his arms to stretch his cramped muscles, but found them bound behind his back. His legs were also bound and the ankles. sighing in frustration, the ranger glanced at his brothers and found them bound too. Typical. Looking back at the orcs, who seemed to be absorbed in something on the other side of camp, he asked,  
"What are the orcs so interested about?" Suprisingly, his brothers cast their eyes to the ground. Aragorn said again,  
"Well? What is it?" Elrohir finally sighed and answered;  
"Not what - who." Elladan took a shudering breath and continued.  
"It's an elf. But... an elf wearing an orc helmet and weaponry. An elf that I shot." Aragorn was shocked. An elf? He didn't see any elf at the fight earlier! And why did Elladan shoot him?  
"How did you shoot an elf?" He managed, eyes wide at the thought.  
"He was firing orc arrows at me from a tree! I didn't know it was an elf! Elves don't wear orc armour and fire orc arrows at their own kin! How was I to know?"

xxxxxxx

Elladan looked as if he would continue, but a cry went up from the middle of the orc group followed by a whimpering boy - or at least, that's what he would have been taken for if the sons of Elrond hadn't known him to be an elf - stumbling away to a tree, where he dropped his orcish double bladed weapon and desperately jumped up at a branch, holding on to it for dear life while pulling himself up. But luck wasn't on the elf's side and the orc leader grabbed his leg, stopping any progress the young one had at climbing the tree. From their position, Aragorn and the twins had a perfect view of the young elf and Orc leader. The sight made them all gasp in horror. The elven boy wasn't but roughly five years away from coming of age; his face was covered in tears, water from being shot down into the steam and blood from a gash on his cheek below his right eye. The left half of his face (apart from his eye) was covered by an orc helmet. Golden hair hung limply and dripping past his shaking shoulders. He wore a black tunic that was too big for his too thin frame. Tall, black leather boots reached up to his knees and dark grey leggings covered the rest of his legs. The front part of the elf's Black tunic was wet with blood and stream water, the end of a blue fletched arrow sticking out of his chest. A loud crack brought the three prisoners from their trance to see the orc leader laugh cruely as he broke the elf's leg below the knee before at last letting go. The elf screamed and clambered up so he could curl up on a branch, high enough so the orcs couldn't reach him, but still in view of Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan. The orcs, seeing that their entertainment had gotten away, grumbled curses in the black speech and sauntered past the captives, over to the large fire on the other side of camp.

xxxxxxx

Elladan and Elrohir crawled over on their knees to the base of the tree the elf had climbed in. Aragorn followed and sat down beside them. From where they were now, the brothers couldn't see the other elf, but they could hear him - So if they could hear him, he would hear them. Or at least, that's what Elrohir thought.  
"Mae Govannan! Man eleth lin?" The son of Elrond called, drawing the attention of his brothers.  
"Elrohir, what are you doing?" Aragorn asked, nervously glancing back to the orcs crowded around the fire. It was going to be cold this night. Elrohir sighed and turned his head to stare at his foster brother.  
"Because, Estel, the elf up in the tree might hear me and reply." The man's mouth formed an O and he nodded, catching on to the elf's plan. Elladan just watched amusedly. Elrohir tried again;  
"Mara aure?" He gained no answer but the faint sobbing that the three Rivendell brothers had heard earlier had stopped. Elladan took this as a good sign and began talking.  
"Telin o Imladris" He said. To the twin's and his brothers' suprise, a rustle came fom the branches above, then a black blur, and then the young elf that the orcs had hurt a while ago was standing before them. He quickly grasped his weapon in his hands and held it close to his chest, yet careful not to jostle the arrow still embeded there. Elladan winced as he remembered firing it.  
"O Imladris?" The elf whispered, his voice raw and weak.  
"Aye" Aragorn answered, feeling his turn to be known was nigh.  
"Do you speak common tounge?" He asked, studying the newcomer carefully. He had a strange weapon; it was a black pole, with two extremely sharp blades attached to each end. With enough skill, that weapon would be devastating, the ranger thought. The new elf tightened his grip on his weapon, but nodded.  
"Aye, I speak common." At that moment, he swayed and leaned heavily against his weapon, steadying himself. Elladan didn't miss it. The son of Elrond frowned and told the elf,  
"Come, you are injured. Let us help you. Sit down." Unexpectedly, the elf stiffened and shook his head vigorously, pointing a shaking finger behind the three brothers. Elrohir, Elladan and Aragorn turned slowly to find themselves staring straight at the orc leader.  
"What do we 'av 'ere?" He took out a dagger and strode devilishly over to the elf at the tree and held out the blade to him.  
"You can cut their ropes, but if they escape..." The beast trailed off, leaving the dagger in the hand of the shaking elf. He then said to the Rivendell brothers  
"If you escape, 'e won't be the only one that'l pay." With that he was off to the fire again. The elf with the dagger stood still until the leader had arrived at the fire. Then he let out a shakey breath and fell onto his knees, reaching out and beggining to cut Elrohir's bonds. Before long, all the twins' and Aragorn's bonds were discarded and the three of them were stretching like cats. Aragorn was the first to turn back to the elf, only to find him slumped over his weapon against the tree trunk. Sitting down of course. The man went over and gently shook the elf's shoulder - but got no reply. Aragorn adopted a worried look and continued to shake him, and still the elf didn't move. Nearly panicing now, the ranger lifted the elf's head and saw that his eyes were closed. No elf's eyes colse in sleep unless...

xxxxxx

"Elladan! Elrohir!" He called, checking the other elf for a pulse and finding a weak, erratic one. The twins were at his side in an instant. They didn't need to ask what was the matter was when they saw Aragorn carefully lower their 'guard' to the ground.  
"We need to remove the arrow. I can't see the damage done until it's out." The foster son of Elrond said seriously, the healer in him showing. The twins nodded and moved to hold the other elf down; yet they did it gently as not to hurt him more than they needed to. Once his brothers were in position, Aragorn took a deep breath and wrapped his fingers around the blue fletched arrow in the elf's chest. Closing his eyes, the ranger pulled. With a nearly audible 'click' the elf's eyes snapped open and he screamed, trying to get away. Elladan and Elrohir held him down, preventing movement as their foster brother ripped some of his cloak and press it onto the wound to staunch the bleeding. Suddenly the elf's body went limp, his eyes closed and his head lolled to one side. The twins sighed and took their hands off of the unconscious elf's shoulders and legs. At that moment, a chill stroked the three brothers' cheeks and they all shivered. This night was going to be a long one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we go! Second chapter checked off my list! Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any advice, I'd be happy to hear it! ;-)

Elven Translations:

Mae govannan! Man eleth lin? - Well met! What is your name?

Mara aure? - Hello? (or roughly that)

Telin o Imladris - We come from Rivendell

o Imladris? - From Rivendell?

I'll try to update as soon as I can!

For now, Namarrie,

Hunter of Valar.


	3. Chapter 3  Identity revealed

Hello peeps! Chapter 3 is now on air! +stares at wide eyed readers+ You are finally going to find out who this strange elf is! +No reaction+ umm, Elrond makes an appearance? +Nothing+ OK... I'll just get on with writing...

(I don't know how to spell Elrond's last name, and I couldn't find it on the net, sorry if it's wrong!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the orcs - which I'm not OVERLY proud of having- Tolkien is the genius behind it all.

Thank you for your reviews! They kept me going! ;-)

_**Revealing Identity... And Elrond...**_

Where are they? Lord Elrond of Rivendell strode back and forth in his study. If elves had not been light, the worried lord would have worn a hole in the carpet. Glorfindel - his close friend and advisor - watched from the old oak desk amusingly, although, inside he was pondering over the letter they had received earlier;

_Dear Lord Elrond, _It had said-  
_I am writing to ask you for help. My youngest son has been missing for the past three months - and counting. I have sent out and taken part in many patrols and search parties, yet none have been successful.  
It all started when a large group of orcs were seen heading towards the north edge of Mirkwood. Of course, we pursued them, me and my youngest son - Legolas - led the other elves in. But when we attacked, Legolas and I were separated and, after a long battle, I and the other elves could not find him - among living or dead. The only option was that the surviving orcs (for there were a few) had taken him. He hasn't been seen since. I and his two older brothers - Keldarion and Tarvion - are heart broken with worry. Legolas could be dead!  
That is why I need your help, Elrond. You, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir could find him. Not to mention the ranger you took into care. Please, Elrond, the orcs were last spotted in the distance nearing the borders of Imladris by a couple of Mirkwood elves that had gone far to track them. You could find Legolas and bring him home.  
Please - my son is too young to be in the hands of orcs - find him and bring him back.  
Yours hoping,  
King Thranduil of  
Mirkwood._

As soon as Elrond had read the letter he had grown exasperated - If the orcs could capture a well trained warrior prince, no matter how young, AND escape the blades of an elven king, they were unlike any orcs the Lord of Rivendell had seen or heard of for years. The fact that he had sent his sons out to destroy them alone had sent him into deep thought over worry. Glorfindel sighed and walked over to his long time friend and Lord.  
"We could take out a few warriors and search for them when dawn breaks." He offered, putting a hand out to halt the pacing Peredhil in his steps.  
"Are you sure? Will that be enough?" Elrond said, worry layered in his voice. Glorfindel nodded and moved away to the study door,  
" Aye, as long as we are with them." With that he opened the door and walked out, silently closing the door behind him, to organise some elves for the search at dawn.

When Glorfindel left, Elrond took in what his friend had said; wondering over the safety of his sons and - with the now desperate letter from Thranduil - the young prince of Mirkwood's health. Staring down at his hands, Elrond sighed, sorting through in his head what he would need for a potential rescue mission in the early morning, and left his study to prepare.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is he?" Elladan asked, peering over his foster brother's shoulder at the elf lying at the tree trunk's base. The whole night had passed and still no sign from the younger elf had shown - alerting the three brothers of any awakening. Elrohir had gotten restless and was standing against the tree, tapping his fingers against his crossed arms. No orcs had come over to them, but then, the beasts had only woken about an hour ago. Aragorn sighed and shook his head, resting his hand on the blonde elf's brow - the fever from the previous night had died down but had not completely left.  
"He is not as well as I would like, but then again, I can't know how he feels if he doesn't wake." The older twin nodded, knowing how difficult it was to pin-point how an unconscious patient was feeling. Suddenly, the younger elf's hand twitched, then it clenched into a fist, then relaxed again. Elladan whispered for Elrohir to come closer while Aragorn held his breath. The elf's right arm moved to his head, covering his eyes.  
"Mellon? Are you awake?" Aragorn whispered into the elf's ear. The injured archer groaned and his arm fell away from his face, showing that his eyes were halfway - trying to open but too heavy to do so.  
"Mellon? Can you hear me?" Aragorn tried again, placing his hand on the elf's shoulder. He was greeted with success;  
"Aye." The blond elf replied - though weakly. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other thankfully, then back to the elf. Aragorn smiled and rested his hand on the archer's chest, watching as the elf winced slightly, took a deep, rasping breath, and said -  
"Who are... you?" Aragorn opened his mouth to reply but Elrohir beat him to it.  
"I am Elrohir, my twin here is Elladan, and the man is Aragorn. We are the children of Elrond Peredhil of Rivendell." The archer's blue eyes opened wide and he drew a shaky breath.  
"My lords... I didn't... know... you were... the sons of... Lord Elrond... I ...I..."  
"Tis fine," Elladan said "How were you to know? We have never met before. Speaking of which, who are you?" The older twin of Elrond spoke softly and kindly - the archer felt comfortable around them, unlike the orcs...  
" I ... I am... Legolas..." The blond elf started to cough horribly, so he didn't see the looks of pure disbelief on the three brothers' faces.  
"You mean, Prince Legolas? The son of the elven king Thranduil? Of Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked, gobsmacked.  
"Aye... Tis I..." The elf finnished in a bout of coughs again, a little blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.  
Elrohir rushed to Legolas's side and held him up as he began to cough again.  
"But, how did you come to be in the company of orcs, Prince Legolas?" Aragorn asked, pulling a small clump of atheleas from a pouch on his belt out.  
"I... was captured... an attack..." The blond elf replied, his coughs subsiding. Aragorn crushed the atheleas and dropped it into a spare water flask that the orcs hadn't taken.  
"Here," He said, holding it up to Legolas's lips "Drink, it well help." Legolas nodded and drank as much as he was told to, slumping back onto Elrohir afterwards.  
"How long have you been with these orcs, Legolas?" Elrohir whispered to the elf in his arms, "about... three... months..." Elladan's mouth hang agape, as did his brothers'.  
"Three months? But how...?"  
"They... wanted an...elf to fight... for them. I fought... back, but they... knocked me ...out and next thing... I knew, I was ... miles from home... with my ...weapons gone. I ...had no choice." Legolas closed his eyes and rested his fair head against Elrohir's shoulder. Elladan and Aragorn nodded mutely, before realising that the Mirkwood prince didn't see it. "Well, I think you should rest, Legolas before the orcs come back." Legolas nodded slightly before falling into a restless sleep - eyes still closed. A few minutes later, the leader of the orcs sauntered over, giving Aragorn a kick in the back that left the ranger rubbing it vigorously. "Well, has d' guard felled asleep? Can't 'av 'dat..." He placed a well aimed kick in the prince's ribs, waking him up and sending him scrambling for his weapon. "I...I'm sorry... master! I'll... not sleep a - again!" Legolas found and held his weapon and bowed hastily, trembling. "I should 'fink so! Get dees' captives up an' chained an' get 'em movin'!" Swiping at Legolas again, the orc walked off, shouting orders as he went.  
"I'm sorry," Legolas said as he found the ropes and bound the children of Elrond, "I can't... disobey... orders again... I.. I'm sorry..." Once he had finished tying the man and two elves and attaching a rope to lead them by, the archer started to gently pull them along, until an orc came by and took the rope off of the prince, telling him that the leader wanted him up front, to keep watch for trackers. Legolas nodded, and, with one last guilty look at Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir, rushed to the front of the group, swapping his blade for his bow. "When we escape," Elladan whispered to his brothers "We must bring him back to Rivendell, King Thranduil will want his son back." The other two nodded in agreement, silencing when the orc pulling them along looked back at them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready, hir nin?" Glorfindel asked Elrond as they mounted their horses, to find the twins and ranger. "Aye, more than ready, mellon nin." The lord of Rivendell replied with a smirk on his face. Signaling for the other elven warriors to follow, Glorfindel and Elrond galloped out of Imladris.

An hour or so later, Elrond brought his horse to a canter beside Glorfindel's. "I sent a message to Thranduil," He started, "He should receive the it in about a day, then meet us at the southern border." Glorfindel turned his head and muttered "Well, he better be quick, I'm not waiting for a century while he dwindles around in Mirkwood." Elrond chuckled - He and Glorfindel were close friends with the king of Mirkwood, and both of them knew that if this was about his son, or Elrond's sons, he would come as fast as he could. Another few hours passed before the Rivendell company reached the south border. There they had a lunch break, before setting off on a search for the orcs - and hopefully the prince and Elrond's sons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we go! Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it!

hir nin - my lord

mellon/mellon nin - friend/my friend

I'll try and post the next chappie soon!

Namarie,

Hunter of Valar


	4. Chapter 4: Of fathers and freedom

Hello peeps! Chapter 4 is now up! I am SO SORRY for the late update, but school's been really like, SCHOOL like and I picked up my best friend's fever and flu. Am back now though, and I hope you enjoy!

Legolas: WHAT did you make me do this time?  
Aragorn: And why drag US into it?  
Elrohir: Elrond won't be happy when he finds out...  
Legolas: Are you kidding? My father will KILL ME!  
Elladan: Unless the orcs kill you first.  
Legolas: No, my father will bring me back to life THEN kill me.  
Thranduil: *fuming, draws sword*  
Legolas: Told you!

(I STILL don't know how to spell Elrond's last name, and I can't find it on the net, sorry!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the orcs - which I'm not OVERLY proud of having- Tolkien is the genious behind it all.

Thank you for your reviews again! keep on coming ;-)

_**Fathers unite!**_

Thranduil rode as if the nine wraiths were on his heels. He had received Elrond's reply at dawn, the day after it was sent. A few of Mirkwood's finest warriors had accompanied their king and the company was now past the boundaries of Mirkwood - heading towards the Misty Mountains with all haste. After they reached the Mountain pass, it would only be a few more days until they met up with Elrond and Glorfindel on the borders of Imladris valley.  
The sun had climbed to it's best view point of Middle Earth - the noon position - when Thranduil called for a break.  
"Rest for a while! You have all ridden hard and fast." The other warriors nodded and dismounted, while Thranduil told his captain - Ilian, "I'm going to scout ahead, I won't be long."  
"Aye, my king." Ilian said as Thranduil began to canter away.

"Where are you, my son?" Thranduil whispered to himself, absently stroking his horse's mane. "Where are you?" A tear ran down his cheek, leaving a glistening path.  
At that moment, a whiz caught Thranduil's ears - he turned to have an arrow embed itself in his right shoulder. The woodland king cried out, making his horse panic and rear up, causing it's rider to fall. When The arrow in his shoulder connected with the ground, Thranduil cried out again, but still started to get up. Once standing again, the King drew his sword and prepared himself for the battle with the oncoming orcs - for there were orcs all around him - and screamed before plunging into the fray "FOR GREENLEAF!".

Ilian had a bad feeling. He had had it since his King had left on the scout alone. Something wrong had, is or will happen. "Ilian, what is the matter? You've been all jumpy since King Thranduil left." Ilian looked at the elf who had spoken - Lidian - and said "Yes, well, I have a very bad feeling about the King. I feel that something has happened, or is happenning." Lidian immediately put down the blade he was sharpening. Anything wrong with the King and he had to help. "What? Do you suppose we look for him?" Ilian shrugged "I don't know. Maybe we should- "The whole group of elves stood at the cry they heard in the distance "For Greenleaf? But that is King Thranduil's war cry..." Lidian trailed off and leapt upon his horse, Ilian and the other warriors closely following him. "Quickly! The King needs us!" With that, he galloped towards the sounds of battle, the others on his heels.

As the orcs came into sight, Ilian thought the worst. Thranduil couldn't be seen. But it was then he heard a cry, then an orc's head fall from it's shoulders. Thranduil was in the middle of the fight, hacking and slashing away. Ilian watched in awe; his King did his father - Oropher - proud. Just then, Tharnduil gave a shout and Lidian pushed his mount into the battle, sword in hand. The warriors followed him. Soon, only a few orcs were left; but Thranduil was still trapped in the middle. As Ilian stared at his King surrounded by orcs, he noticed two things - An arrow sticking out of The woodland king's right shoulder and a sword wound on his stomach, and an orc raising a scimitar behind the King. "THRANDUIL!" He cried, pointing behind his leader, eyes wide. The elvenking saw where Ilian was pointing, but too late. As he turned, the orc brought the scimitar down, lodging it firmly in Thranduil's stomach. The Mirkwood warriors gave a collective gasp. Thranduil screamed and lifted his sword to the orc's throat - slitting it. As the dead beast fell to the ground, so did the King. Lidian was the first to dismount and rush to Thranduil's side. Ilian was right behind him, and a warrior who knew of healing behind him. The others took up the task of clearing and burning the orc corpses (as no elves had been killed, though some had been injured). Lidian rolled Thranduil onto his back and gently tapped his cheek. "My king?" He asked. No answer. Ilian softly shook his shoulder. "My king Thranduil?" Ilian said, attempting to help Lidian. No use. The king wouldn't wake. Ilian looked exasperatedly at Lidian, who looked back. "We could send a messenger to Lord Elrond and Glorfindel," Lidian suggested, taking a cloth off of the other warrior and put it on the scimitar wound. "He is already at the border. If we keep moving once we send a note for him to ride to meet us, we could travel towards him, instead of him just coming to us. It would be quicker." Ilian thought for a moment, cringing when Thranduil cried out as the warrioir that could heal pulled out the arrow in the king's shoulder. "Yes, but can our king survive the ride? It was one very bad blow he took." Lidian sighed at the logic and nodded. "Aye, that would have to be taken on, mellon nin. But-" "I can make the trip over the mountains." A soft, raspy voice cut in, silencing the two other elves in mid-sentence. "My king! Are you sure? You took an awful injury!" The healer warrior nodded warily "Yes, tis true though. He will be able to make it over the mountains - if he is laid down. Or at least not moving much." Thranduil looked over at the warrior and back to Lidian and Ilian. It was times like this when he felt weak and useless - injured and immobile. "See? If someone rides behind me I shall ride with you all to meet Elrond." Ilian started to speak "So, we should send a messenger to him?" Thranduil sighed "If you must. But I really don't see the point. It IS only a scratch." Lidian laughed with Ilian and the other warrior. "Now we all now where Legolas gets it from!" Lidian chuckled. Thranduil smiled mischievously and didn't look like a king at all. "Go on then, send that message and let us be off!" "There we go! Legolas really DOES get his stubbornness and selflessness from his father! Let us bind your wounds, then we can leave." Ilian stood and walked over to a passing elf and told him to send a message to Lord Elrond that King Thranduil had been injured and is in need of his skills. We shall be travelling over the mountains, so try and head that way. The messenger nodded and ran to mount his horse, and was off. Lidian helped the healer to wrap the King's wounds, then they both helped the elvenking to mount Lidian's horse - Lidian mounted behind him. "Hurry! Pack up camp and mount! I'm afraid we must ride hard again!" Thranduil said, though Lidian and Ilian wished he didn't - his throat was quite sore from his battle. The warriors did as they were asked and followed their king (and Lidian) towards the Misty Mountains.

xxxxxxxx

Elladan's ears caught a snapping twig to the group's right and turned his head to try and see what the cause was. It was only an orc, trying to scout to the side. Like these orcs could sneak up on something. The oldest son of Elrond shook his head. He, Elrohir and Aragorn had been made to march non-stop for two days now, and it was getting tiring - even for an elf. Looking over at his twin, who looked over at Aragorn, the three brothers wondered when they would escape. They knew if they escaped and the orcs found out earlier than preferred, their new friend - Legolas - would come to get the blame and punishment. They had seen how the orcs liked to *play* with the poor young prince, and you could easily see the results of their *playing*. His right arm was still healing from a broken bone, his face was covered in scratches, his torso and legs covered in various wounds. Elladan really felt sorry for him. Being captured and made to work and fight to these beasts must be torture, and for three months... He's licky to be alive, The older son thought. Glancing to the front of the prossesion, Elladan could see Legolas, black bow in hand, sharp, blue eyes scanning the area around them. An hour ago the orcs had entered the forest of Imladris, and were following the river around. Ever since the battle and capture of the sons of Elrond, the orcs had stuck to the river. No-one but the orc leader knew why. Suddenly, Legolas ran forward into a tree with astonishing speed. Even the orc leader was impressed. "Wat is it elf? Wat 'av ya seen?" Legolas narrowed his eyes and knocked an arrow to his bow, calling back over his shoulder to the orcs (and elves and human) "Wargs!" The orcs began to mutter and draw weapons. They didn't ride wargs, so they didn't ally with shared a confused look with his brothers - wargs can't be this close to Rivendell! But Legolas was right, because when he let his arrow fly, a thump and a growl and another thump was heard as the arrow found its mark. Legolas made quick work of the first few wargs with his arrows before the orcs went in with their scimitars. Jumping down from the tree, Legolas ran to where Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn were standing. Whipping out a knife in place of his bow, he cut the ropes of the brothers' and said to them "Quickly, if you want to escape, now is your chance!" Elrohir looked around - all the orcs were busy with the wargs. "He's right, now is our chance." Aragorn nodded and began to run away from the orcs, before stopping. "Our weapons," He stated. They needed to get them back! Legolas sighed and cursed himself for not thinking of this before. This was going to cost them valuable time. His brain working at a hundred miles per hour, he handed his bow and arrows to Elladan and knife to Elrohir, both of whom just looked at them and back at him. "But won't you need something?" They asked, frowning. Legolas smirked and drew his double bladed staff from its holster on his back. Twirling it around his hands impressively (But he didn't think it was impressive) he said "I have this. Defend yourself, I'll be right ba-" "The captives are free!" An orc shouted, pointing with a scimitar. The orc leader glanced over and saw Legolas and three untied captives. He grew angry. "ELF!" He screamed, throwing a dagger at the young prince. "Why are the prisoners free!" The dagger met flesh in Legolas' shoulder. The blonde elf hissed as he shouted back "I was cutting their bonds so they can defend themselves. You wouldn't want three dead captives, would you?" The orc leader grunted and continued fighting. He called over his shoulder "If they escape, Your throat'll be for forfeit!" Legolas yanked the dagger out of his shoulder and handed it to Aragorn, placing his free hand on the wound to staunch the bleeding. "Please, just defend yourselves. I'll be back in a moment." With that, he sped off. A warg chose Aragorn as a target but found death to the man's dagger. Elrohir slit the throat of a warg that came too close and Elladan felled two with arrows to the neck.

Legolas returned a little while after Aragorn had killed his third warg, carrying a bundle of weapons.  
"Here," He said placing the weaponry on the ground and stepping back. "I think I found all of them." Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir stared at the pile in disbelief. Legolas smiled bashfully. "Well?" He teased, "Are you going to take them or should I take them back?" Aragorn shook his head vigorously "No, no," He replied bending down and scooping up his sword "Don't worry, these will be looked after especialy well from now on!" Elrhir laughed and said "Humans!" before swinging his own bow and quiver (which was miraculously still full of arrows) on his back. He then sheathed his sword. Elladan did the same (His quiver was still full, too). Aragorn turned to Legolas and hesitated a moment, as if trying to decide on something. He seemed to have settled on whatever he was thinking about and swung his arms around the blonde archer in a heartfelt embrace. Legolas looked stunned for a moment, but returned the embrace with the same vigour as the man had. When Aragorn drew back he whispered "Thank-you, Legolas. For everything." The Prince of Mirkwood cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders. "It is the least I can do," He stated. "But you speak as if this is goodbye. Or the end." Elladan sighed and glanced to his twin. He had caught on, then. "Aye, Legolas." Elrohir said quietly, staring around for any danger, but luckily the orcs were still too pre-occupied with the wargs and themselves. He continued "We are going to make our escape while the orcs can't notice." Legolas visibly sagged at this. "So, your going to leave then?" The twins nodded. "That doesn't mean that we won't meet again, Legolas." Aragorn cut in. Legolas looked at him hopefully. "You can come with us. We will take you back to Rivendell, where your father can come and take your home to Mirkwood. You won't ever see these orcs again. Elrond and Glorfindel will make sure that the beasts don't see another dawn." The archer's mouth opened in slight shock "You mean, you will take me with you? Honestly? Really?" The three brothers nodded and Elladan took Legolas' hand. "Come, mellon nin. We must leave now lest the orcs realize what is occurring." With that, he ran into the bushes pulling Legolas with him. Elrohir and Aragorn followed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There! Lego, Aragorn, El and El have escaped! (For now, anyway!). I wonder what will happen to e, Glorfindel and Thranduil? Oh well. Will just have to wait, won't we? ;-)

Thank-you for your reviews! They are BRILLIANT! Keep it up, pleeeese!

Namarie 'til next time,

Hunter of Valar.  
xx


	5. Chapter 5 Ouch!

(Looks from behind a rock) Hiya again! (ducks from flying vegetables) I'm SO SORRY about the late update! (covers ears from screaming readers)  
hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one beings though I finnaly got it up! xxx

Thank you SO MUCH for all of your reviews.

Disclaimer - don't own nothing (Apart from the horses)

ENJOY! ;-)

__

**Meetings and Findings.**

"My king, are you sure...?" "Yes, Lidian! I am fine and will not hinder our journey anymore than I have!" Thranduil snapped, tightening his grip on Lidian's horse's mane. Lidian shook his head with an exasperated sigh and sat back on his horse. The mirkwood warriors and their king had made great progress since their unfortunate orc encounter - which happened the day before - and were now on the last stretch of the Misty Mountains. Thranduil had been quiet the whole time they had ridden, and in camp he had only exchanged a few words. Ilian and Lidian were worried. Yes, the king's injuries were healing, but slowly. And it wasn't only his wounds that were the presumed cause for his silence and awkwardness.

The loss of Legolas still lay heavily on his heart, and sometimes he seemed more ill than others. Like when the mirkwood party had just broken free of their forest home, Thranduil had mysteriously fallen under an illness. No-one knew how or what he had, beings though elves don't fall ill. The only cause was Legolas himself, because the next day, the king was fine, but VERY worried.  
The elves of Mirkwood knew about the unique bond the king and youngest prince had. It meant that they could feel each other's emotions and know when one or the other was injured or ill. Lidian and Ilian hjad taken the King's illness as a bad sign for Legolas - who was their good friend.  
"But my King! You need to rest and-" "I am fine! I can rest after we are clear of these accursed mountains!" Just as he finnished his rant, Thranduil stiffened and Lidian heard him take a quick breath. "My king? Are you well?" When Thranduil didn't answer, Lidian grew worried and slowed his horse so that he could see the king more easily. "My king? Thranduil!" Thranduil had grasped his leg and was trying to steady his breathing. Finnaly looking up at Lidian, he mustered "Legolas ... he's injured ..." Lidian didn't know what to do. They were about an hour away from leaving the mountains, but Thranduil seemed to be in alot of pain, beings though the only other time the king had reacted like this to an injury was when he was stabbed through the chest one time, which had been in the battle of the five armies. "Do you think you can hold up until we get clear of the mountains, my Lord?" Lidian whispered in the king's ear. Thranduil nodded and whispered back "Aye. Let us meet Elrond and save my son." Lidian nodded and signaled for the warriors - for the rest of the group had slowed with Lidian and their king - to move fast. The mirkwood elves obeyed gratefully, they wanted as much as their king to be rid of the moutains.  
Starting back into a canter, Lidian and Ilian led the warriors out of the mountains with an injured king to meet Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

xxxxxxxxxx

Legolas' leg was burning up. He had only noticed when he had to scout ahead of the orcs before the warg attack. Then when he ran to retrieve Elladan's, Elrohir's and Aragorn's weapons, the pain flared but didn't grow to unbearable lengths. Now, though. As he was pulled along by Elladan, The broken leg was REALLY becoming known.  
They - as in Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas - had been running for at least an hour, possibly more. So, being light footed elves - however injured - and a human fast for his race, they were much faster than orcs. By now the orcs had no chance of catching up with the four. And Legolas' leg obviously thought that they were safe enough now for a rest; for at that moment, the break - which had lasted all the time they had been in the company of orcs - decided to worsen. With an audiable '_click_' the bone broke free of Legolas' leg muscles and skin, breaking through to the surface and cutting through the poor archer's flesh, so it was now visable to the others (having also cut through the leggings). With a scream, Legolas fell. Elladan turned at the scream and his eyes widened at what he saw. With the reflexes of an elf, Elladan caught Legolas before the blonde elf could conect with the floor and gently lowered him to the ground. Aragorn and Elrohir came running up and both gasped when they saw the young prince. Elladan looked up from where he was examining Legolas' leg and asked Aragorn "Quickly! Have you still got father's healing pouch?" The ranger nodded and pulled out the pouch from his belt - luckily the orcs had overseen it - and handed it to his foster brother. Pulling out some athelas, Elladan sat Legolas up (helping him by putting his arm around his back) and said "Here, Legolas. Chew these, it'll help with the pain." Legolas cracked his eyes open and opened his mouth. Elladan popped some of the athelas into the archer's mouth and the prince chewed weakly before spitting the plant out and leaning his head against Elladan's shoulder.  
He whimpered slightly as Elladan slowly lowered him back to the moss covered ground. Elrohir held his hand and Aragorn assisted Elladan in trying to fix the prince's leg. To their immense horror, the man and older twin found that they couldn't do anything but try to lessen the bleeding slightly.  
Elladan looked to Aragorn, and the ranger looked to Elrohir, shaking his head. Elrohir's eyes widened and he stared down at Legolas - who had long ago shut his eyes. "Legolas?" No reply. The younger twin sighed and rested his hand on the blonde archer's forehead.  
Raising his gaze to his brothers, Aragorn said "We need to keep moving. Ada might have sent a patrol closer to the forest border. We could meet up with it." Elladan nodded slowly. Reaching down, he hooked his arms under Legolas' knees and under his arms and lifted him. The three brothers then started their trek again. Their objective - the forest edge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to the sons of Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell was, infact, at the forest's edge himself. With him sat Glorfindel atop his horse - Drelinin. Elrond sat on his own mount - Restor - fingering the horse's fur. "Mellon nin?" Glorfindel asked. Elrond turned and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to do a quick search of the forest perimeter? I might find something of a clue." The lord of Imladris thought for a moment before nodding and saying "Aye. You are the best tracker we have with us. But, do you think you can head a little further ahead? Just a little closer to the mountain? You might meet Thranduil." Glorfindel nodded in understanding and kicked his horse into a gallop - heading around to the mountains.  
Elrond watched him go and sighed to himself again.  
Where were his sons? And the Prince?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, thats a rap! (eyes readers carefully) Now, I'm just going to walk slowly away... (Runs from pursuing readers)

Elven -  
Mellon nin - My friend

Yours,

Hunter of Valar


	6. Chapter 6 Ada!

(Looks from behind a rock) Hiya again! (ducks from flying vegetables) I'm SO SORRY about the late update! (covers ears from screaming readers)  
hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one beings though I finnaly got it up! xxx

Thank you SO MUCH for all of your reviews.

Disclaimer - don't own nothing (Apart from the horses)

ENJOY! ;-)

_**Finnaly!**_

Glorfindel moved with the motion of his horse, eyes narrowed, focused on the mountains before him. The lord hadn't seen Thranduil yet, and it worried him. If anything, Thranduil should already be here!  
Halting his horse, Glorfindel squinted into the distance - trying to see what he couldn't.  
But there! He smiled. Horse men. And they were in the colours of Mirkwood. But what he noticed that made the lord frown was the fact that - as they came closer - There was a limp elf in the arms of another. With shocking understanding, Glorfindel pushed his horse into a gallop. Thranduil was the limp elf.

Lidian was as relieved as any could be when he noticed Glorfindel riding up to them. Thranduil had become limp a way back and the captian hadn't been able to wake him. Ilian - riding alongside the king and Lidian - feared that the injuries had gotten the better of the royal elf. Which was NOT good.  
As Glorfindel met up with the mirkwoodian party, he looked worridly at the king and back at the two captains. While the lord turned his horse around and began to ride on the otherside of Lidian, Ilian sighed and started to relay the tale of how the King managed to get into the state he was in now.  
"While we were in the mountains, Thranduil went ahead to scout. Orcs caught up with him, though, and fought him. By the time we found him, he had been shot by an orc arrow, and before we could kill all of the orcs, he was stabbed in the stomach."  
"He was fine until about an hour or so ago." Lidian finnished. Glorfindel nodded distantly and said  
"Well, Elrond is up ahead with a patrol of warriors, so Thranduil can be looked at then." Ilian and Lidian felt relief wash over them. At least they and the other warriors of Mirkwood will be able to rest. All three of their heads snapped to Thranduil as the king moaned and shook his head slightly.  
"Thranduil?" Glorfindel tried.  
"Leaf..." Thranduil whispered, not having heard his friend.  
"Thranduil, you stubborn silvan!" The war advisor of Rivendell shouted. Said king raised his head slightly, frowning but still with his eyes closed.  
"hollow headed, king of twigs! Wake up!" Glorfindel bellowed, much to the shock of the mirkwood soldiers, not to mention the two captains. Thranduil's eyes openned slightly and he croaked  
"Am not... king... of twigs..." Glorfindel chuckled and continued  
"Ah, but you admit to being hollow headed ?" The elven king smiled softly and chuckled also, but descended into coughing. Glorfindel's smile was wiped off of his face.  
"Mellon nin?" He asked, "How are you feeling?" Thranduil shook his head, but stopped as it caused a headache to flare and the world to start to spin.  
"Bad enough." He replied, bring a shakey hand to his head. Ilian and Lidian shared a suprised look with Glorfindel - the king didn't admit to injuries. Looking forward, Glorfindel saw the group of Elrond's men and the Lord himself.  
"There! Lord Elrond!" He cried, waving his hand to get the lord's attention. It worked. Elrond raised his head and his eyes widened when he saw Thranduil's state. Dismounting, the lord started to give orders for a camp to be set up.  
As the mirkwood warriors halted before the Rivendell elves, Elrond took out his healing bag and ruhed over to where Lidian had set Thranduil down.  
While the dark haired lord examined the fair haired king, Lidian and Ilian retold how the king came to be in his present state. When Elrond came to the arrow wound in the king's shoulder he began to curse.  
"Poison!" he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been running for atime they didn't care for. All they had in mind was to get the injured elf in Elladan's arms to their Adar.  
The end of the forest was in sight. It gave the three able and conscious elves (and man) the burst of energy to get there. As one, Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn burst through the tree boundary. Looking around them, the ranger frowned.  
"Elrohir," He panted "Can you hear or see anything?" The younger twin straightened and squinted into the distance, straining his ears for any friendly sound. After a while to no avail, Aragorn began to cast off the thought of Elrond being anywhere near. Suddenly, Elrohir gave a joyous cry and pointed around the forest border.  
"Over there!" He cried, praticly jumping with excitment. "It's Ada! And some of the Rivendell warriors!" Elladan pirked up at this and lifted Legolas into his arms once more, turning in the direction where his twin had shown. Starting off again, but with renowned hope, the three brotherss (and prince) headed for their father.  
A little while later, Aragorn could see the camp teh warriors of Rivendell had made.  
"Quickly!" He exclaimed, movin a bit faster.  
"Estel," Elladan said. Aragorn looked back.  
"You run ahead and tell them we're coming. That way they can prepare a litter of some kind for Legolas." The ranger nodded to his foter brother and, casting a worried glance at the limp prince in the Twin's arms, took off at a run for the camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They heard him before any spotted him.  
"ADA!" Elrond whipped around at the shout for him, looking in the direction of the wood's border.  
A smile broke his serious demeanor when he saw Aragorn running into camp, waving his hand in the air.  
"Estel!" The lord called as the ranger spotted him and made his way through camp hastily. Elrond greeted his foster son with an embrace. Pulling back at arms length, The dark haired elf frowned.  
"Where are you brothers?" He asked worridly.  
"They are on their way, don't worry." Aragorn answered, quenching his foster father's worry. But just as one question was answered, another sprang to the Rivendell Lord's mind.  
"Why are they not with you?" The man's eyes widened as he remembered.  
"Oh, adar! They are carrying Legolas! He is badly injured! Thats why I ran ahead!" Looking into Elrond's deep brown eyes, the ranger added,  
"He desperately needs your skills, Adar." The lord could only nod, thoughts already drifting to the young prince. He was interrupted, however, by a gasp. Glancing back at his foster son, Elrond found him staring down at the unconscious Thranduil.  
"Is this the king of Mirkwood?" The ranger asked, dumbfounded.  
"What happened to him?" He asked again, seeing the blood specked bandages around the king's bare stomach and shoulder.  
"He was caught in an orc attack on the way here, young man." Glorfindel replied, appearing as if from no-where.  
"Tell me what happened." Aragorn said determindly. Elrond sighed, knowing by the set mask of determination on his foster son's face that he would not be allowed to move without an annoying young man at his ear until he told the king's tale.  
"Well, by what we have been told, they were on their way through the Misty Mountains..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Elladan. It's only a little way ahead."  
"But, Elrohir..."  
"There is no point WHATSOEVER in checking the prince now when the camp, may I add, containing Ada, Glorfindel, healing supplies, warriors..."  
"OK! I get it already!" Elladan sighed.  
"I'm just worried. He hasn't moved since his leg got worse in the forest a while back." Elrohir mimicked his twin's sigh.  
"I know, but-"  
"Hir Elrohir! Hir Elladan!" Both brothers turned at the sound of their names being called and saw a warrior of Mirkwood - suprisingly - riding up to them with two horses following his own behind. The twins drew a relieved breath as the green and brown clad elf halted before them, quickly dismounting and rushing over to the form in Elladan's arms.  
"My prince..." He whispered, gently caressing a pale cheek.  
Face slightly pale, the warrior looked up and whistled to the two other horses, who came trotting towards them.  
"Lord Aragorn ran into camp a little while ago, telling your father about the prince. I set out as soon as I could find two spare horses close enough for use. Here, I'll take the prince while you mount."  
Carefully handing Legolas to the mirkwoodian elf, Elladan followed the Mirkwood elf's instructions, as did Elrohir, and when he was ready Legolas was handed back up to him.  
"Come!" Elrohir cried from the front of the other two,  
"Let us hurry back to camp!" And so started the two rivendell elves and two mirkwood elves the ride back.  
It wasn't a long ride - about half an hour. But at a fast gallop. When the three horses and riders arrived at the elven camp, a shout went up from the guard and Elrond soon ran into sight. Elrohir dismounted and was handed Legolas, though after Elladan also had both feet on the ground he replaced the prince in his brother's arms. Elrond was staring at the blonde elf worridly.  
"Ada!" Elrohir cried as he flung his arms around his father, finally free of any burden. The lord of Imladris smiled into his son's long, dark hair.  
"Ion nin." Still carrying the Prince, Elladan smiled broadly. Elrond smiled back.  
"Tis good to see you unharmed!" He exclaimed as they made their way through camp - rather like Aragorn had done an hour or so ago.  
"I was so worried for you! All of you!"  
"Aye.." Elladan started, glancing at the still form in his hold.  
"But not ALL of us are well, ada." The dark haired elven lord sombered at once.  
"I fear you are right, ion nin. But I feel that having the young prince's father here will help." Elrohir's head whipped round to face him.  
"What do you mean, his father? You don't mean..."  
"Aye, that I do. Thranduil is here. But not in the best condition, I worry." Just as Elrond completed his sentence, The three dark haired elves entered the area where Thranduil was being treated. Glorfindel sat at the Woodland king's head, one hand resting on the other elf's forehead. Aragorn sat on the other side of him, watching intently.  
"Any change, Mellon nin?" Glorfindel looked up and smiled when he saw the two sons of Elrond safe. But his mile wavered and fell when he caught sight of the elf in Elladan's grasp.  
Quickly standing, the Rivendell advisor walked back and motioned the young lord to place Legolas down beside the king. Elladan did so, stepping back ever so slightly before sitting down next to the prince. He had grown concerned about thw younger elf - almost like a brother's concern.  
It was going to be a long afternoon and night, Elrond thought as he knelt and started to cast his healer - tuned eyes over the blonde archer's still body.  
a very long afternoon an night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There! (looks from teh door to readers)  
I updated at last! (Glances back at the door)  
I'm going to... go ... and... get some pie! Yes, get some pie... (Pegs it out of the door with readers hot on her heals)

Elven -  
Mellon nin - My friend  
Ion nin - My son  
Hir (Hir nin) - Lord (My lord)

Yours,

Hunter of Valar xxx


	7. Chapter 7 Ada?

(Looks from behind a rock) Hiya again! (ducks from flying vegetables) I'm SO SORRY about the late update! (covers ears from screaming readers)  
hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one beings though I finnaly got it up! xxx

Thank you SO MUCH for all of your reviews.

Disclaimer - don't own nothing (Apart from the horses)

ENJOY! ;-)

_**Ada?**_

Elrond sat back, brow creased in a worried frown.  
"Ada?" Elladan asked from the lord's side.  
"Aye, Elladan?"  
The older twin hesitated, but said anyway,  
"He has an arrow wound, doesn't he?" Elrond looked at his son and nodded slowly.  
"Yes, as well as a badly broken leg, broken ribs, and a sword wound on his side."  
"Sword wound?" Elrohir exclaimed, walking over with Aragorn from fetching water.  
"What do you mean? Is it serious?" Sighing, the lord of Rivendell glanced to Glorfindel - who was stroking Thranuil's hair softly, the king's head in his lap.  
"I... I 'm afraid so, ion nins."  
"Why?" Aragorn said. eyes widening.  
"What's the matter? Ada!"  
"Please, Estel, could you boil the water?"  
Aragorn did as he was asked, albeit hastily.  
Putting the water pot over the cam fire, the ranger turned and asked,  
"Well? what is wrong with him?"  
Elrond closed his eyes a moment, and began.  
"It's poisoned. And I can't treat it here."  
"Then we travel back home!" Elladan jumped up.  
"We need to, yes. But not with Thranduil and Legolas like this."  
"Mellon nin," Glorfindel piped up, speaking for the first time in two hours.  
"I can ride with Thranduil. You can ride with the prince after he's been treated."  
Elrond was about to reply, when a soft whimper caught their attention.  
"Legolas!" Elrohir whispered, holding the prince's cold hand.  
"Wake up mellon nin!" Legolas moaned, but eventually managed to open his eyes.  
The twins, Aragorn and Rivendell lords were relieved to see the deep blue orbs - however misted - staring back at them.  
"Elrohir..." The archer whispered, a slight smile tugging at his lips.  
Elladan and Elrohir - not to mention everyone around them - were suprised.  
VERY suprised.  
Hardly anyone could tell them apart, even people that had known them all of their lives - let alone someone who they had only known for about a week (and even then they had been injured).  
"Aye, Legolas. Tis I." The younger twin replied, grinning back. Legolas turned his head to the side and he drew a breath.  
"Ada?" He gasped.  
Reaching out with a shakey hand, the young archer rested it upon his father's chest - which was only slightly rising with his shallow breaths.  
"What happened to him?" Elrond sighed and shook his head, thinking about an answer. Glorfindel told the prince for him.  
"He was caught in an orc attack on the way here. Thranduil fought well, but was run through the stomach with an orc sword and shot by a poisoned arrow. We've been treating him ever since he arrived." The advisor took a deep breath before continuing.  
"He did it all for you, Legolas." Legolas' deep eyes widened and he rested his golden head on the Mirkwood king's chest;  
"All for me?" The blonde elf asked tearfully, not raising his head.  
"Yes, penneth." Elrond whispered, placing an arm around the prince's shoulders.  
"All for you." As The lord finnished, Legolas finnaly broke down, sobbing into his father's chest, Elrond's arm around his shuddering shoulder's comfortingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Thranduil was aware of was a pounding headache.  
Then his burning shoulder.  
Then the pain in his chest.  
And finally, the wetness of the bandages on his chest.  
Wetness? Bandages? Where was he?  
The mirkwood king tried to open his eyes, but the lids felt too heavy. A wave of nausea washed over him and the king had to hold back a groan.  
As Thranduil's conciousness fully returned, he became aware of a weight on his chest.  
That's where the wetnes is coming from! He realized.  
Finally cracking his eyes open, the king looked at his chest - to find a golden head resting on it.  
It took a little bit longer, but the injured royal noticed the head - which was attached to a black clad, lithe body - was sobbing.  
I know that hair... Thranduil remembered.  
Raising a shakey, weak hand, he placed it on the golden head. The head lifted, and Thranduil's hand slid to its shoulder.  
"Legolas?" The king whispered croakily.  
"Ada?" The head asked shakily.  
"Aye, ion nin." Thranduil replied quietly, stroking Legolas' teer stained cheek lovingly.  
"Ada!" legolas said, throwing his aarms around hi father's neck, Thranduil smiled and returned the embrace.  
It didn't matter if his shoulder sent stabbing pains down his arm, or a burning to start in his chest.  
He had his son back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

awwww! I just HAD to have an emotional scene between father and son! I just HAD to!

penneth - young one.  
ada - father  
ion nin - my son  
mellon nin - my friend

Until next time!  
Hunter of Valar


	8. Chapter 8 Homeward journey

Thank-you for all the reviews you have left me!  
Oh, and i'm sorry for the late update. School has been a NIGHTMARE. I'm getting homework, like, EVERDAY! SO annoying!  
Anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling now and let you read!

ENJOY!

Aragorn watched the emotional scene before him with a warm smile on his face. He was glad Legolas was back in his father's arms again. It had, of course, been three months since the king and prince had seen each other.  
Suddenly a thought pooped onto his tongue.  
"Ada?"  
Elrond stood up from his place at Legolas' and Thranduil's sides and looked at his foster son.  
"Aye, Aragorn?"  
"Didn't you say Legolas had a poisoned sword wound?" Thranduil's head shot up. He may have been poisoned and at a loss of blood, Glorfindel thought, but he still has brilliant hearing.  
Pulling his son back at arms length, the king asked urgently  
"Poisoned? How ion nin? When?" Legolas sighed.  
"It was when we," He met he eyes of Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn,  
"Were in the wonderful company of the orcs."  
"But when?" Elrohir asked, confused.  
"You didn't get stabbed while we were with you." Again Legolas sighed.  
"Remember when I ran off in that battle to fetch your weapons?" The three nodded.  
"Well, on the way back, an orc caught me unpreparred, thinking I was a warg." The prince chuckled.  
"I ignored it, focussing on reaching you."  
Elladan uttered an 'oh' while Elrohir and Aragorn just nodded.  
"Can you treat it here, Elrond?" Thranduil brought his ocean blue eyes to Elrond's hazel ones.  
"Nay, mellon nin." The lord whispered.  
The mirkwood king gasped and held his son close.  
"But... you-you can t-treat it in Riv-Rivendell?" Elrond smiled, albeit faintly.  
"Yes, Thranduil." Thranduil visiably relaxed at that.  
"We need to get to Imladris, Elrond." Glorfindel began, kneeling next to Thranduil and Legolas.  
"Aye." Legolas said, staring at his father.  
"I'm not the only one who is injured. Ada?" Thranduil could only nod at that.  
Elladan and Elrohir stepped forward from tending to the horses.  
"Well, isn't it a coincidence that we have readied the horses?" Elrond smiled and gestured to Legoas and Thranduil.  
"Can you two stand?" The prince and king both sat up straighter, saying "of course!" and "yes! Definately!" The lord of Rivendell smirked and said,  
"Alright then, go on!" Legolas was the first to stand.  
At first he had to hold onto his father's shoulder (Thranduil still sitting on the floor), but after a temporary dizziness passed, he could stay upright on his own.  
Thranduil, however, was a different matter.  
He was alright, until he stood up straight.  
A huge wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him, making the world spin and him sway. Glorfindel caught him by the back of his shoulders before the king could fall over.  
"I think you might need some help, Thranduil." Elrond stated, still smirking. Thranduil growled.  
Suddenly, the king was whisked off his unsteady feet into Glorfindel's arms.  
"Glor!" Thranduil gasped as the world tilted and spun due to the quick movement.  
"Are you intent on making me throw up? Because that's what you've just nearly succeeded in doing!"  
Glorfindel sobered immedeately.  
"I'm sorry, mellon nin!" The advisor cried.  
"I didn't mean to!" Thranduil covered his elegantly pointed ears.  
"That may be so, but you've managed to give me a headache nonetheless." Elrond and Glorfindel looked a little guilty while Elladan brought over the king's horse. The son of Elrond bade the mount to kneel, which it did.  
Carefully sitting upon the horses back, Glorfindel heard Thranduil take a breath as the horse rose into a standing position. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the king's slim waist.  
Legolas mounted Elrond's horse - not exactly gracefully due to his broken leg. When he was sure the young prince wasn't going to topple off, the lord of Rivendell leapt up behind him.  
Elladan and Elrohir jumped on their mounts, Argorn upon his, and the five horses (and riders) galloped out of camp, ahead of the others, to Imladris - hoping to find the cure for the poisons that ailed the Mirkwood royals.  
About ten minutes into the journey, Glorfindel felt Thranduil go slack in his arms. Thinking the exhausted king had just gone to sleep, the advisor whispered,  
"Sleep, Thranduil. We will be in Imladris soon." He didn't expect an answer.  
"I cannot sleep, Glorfindel.." The king of mirkwood began tightly. Glorfindel grew slightly worried.  
"Why, mellon nin?" Heb asked. Thranduil coughed.  
"My chest feels... tight. And my stomach fares no better." Glorfindel looked across to Elrond - the lord had heard Thranduil's confession. He was glad Legolas had fallen to sleep. Sighing, the advisor gently rubbed the king's stomach and chest, hoping to ease the tension.  
"Breathe deeply, Thranduil. Thats it, keep going. Try and find slumber, brother. It will help." Thranduil gave a half sigh - half cough, nodding. Slowly, he crept into the world of unconsciousness, rather than sleep.  
"Tis working faster than I first anticipated." Elrond said quietly. Glorfindel could only agree.  
"Aye," He whispered, hugging Thranduil close, resting his chin on the royal's golden head.  
"It is."

There we go! All done for now!

Elven translations:

penneth - young one.  
ada - father  
ion nin - my son  
mellon nin - my friend

Until next time!  
Hunter of Valar


	9. Chapter 9 It has begun

Thank-you for all the reviews you have left me!  
Oh, and i'm sorry for the late update. School has been a NIGHTMARE. I'm getting homework, like, EVERDAY! SO annoying!  
Anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling now and let you read!

Oh, I've forgot to put a disclaimer on the past chappies, but COME ON. Do you REALLY think I own M.E.? +sigh+ If only I did, precious... If only I did...

ENJOY!

It took another two hours or so, riding at the fast pace they were, for the mirkwood royals and rivendell lords to reach their destination.  
By the time the horses halted in Rivendell's courtyard, it was close to afternoon meal, but the elves and man couldn't stop to share a friendly feast. Thranduil and Legolas were sound asleep - at least, that's what Elrond and Glorfindel hoped. A hope ill listened to.  
Dismounting (and bringing the unconscious Legolas with him) Elrond looked back to Glorfindel, who was also sliding Thrandiul off of his horse, and - making sure the prince was breathing steadily -began to walk hastily towards the houses of healing, his friend and sons cloe on his heels.  
Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn followed Glorfindel after their father, silently hoping for the poison that coursed their new friend's viens would stay put long enough for them to admiister the cure.

Erestor was sorting out the herbs when Elrond marched in, the limp Legolas in his arms. Immedeatly, the librarian and advisor stopped.  
"Isn't that...?" He started, slightly shocked.  
"The Prince of Eryn Lasgalen?" Elrond finnished, raising a dark eyebrow.  
"Aye, that it is. Could you open the door?" Erestor nodded and quickly pushed the large ork doors open while Elrond walked in.  
"But, I thought the Prince disappeard?" Erestor began again.  
"Well, yes. He did. Captured by orcs to be exact to the reason of his disappearance." Elrond concluded, laying Legolas down on a large, soft bed.  
"Erestor, mellon nin, could you fetch me a roll of bandages and boil some water please?"  
The advisor sprang into action.  
"Of course, Elrond." It took barely thirty seconds for the bandages to be in Elrond's hand, and the fire lit with a pail of water steaming above it.  
"So, where is Thranduil?" Erestor wondered aloud. His thougts were answered when Glorfindel crashed through the door, practically running to the bed next to Legolas' and placing Thranduil on it gently.  
"oh," Erestor whispered, hurrying over to the boiling water.  
"There he is."  
"Glorfindel!" Elladan excliamed, jogging through the open doors, flanked by Aragorn and Elrohir.  
"What is the matter? You were down these halls as if the nazgul were on you heels!"  
Elrond paused in dipping a bandage into the pail of boiling water, looking at Glorfindel quizically.  
Glorfindel didn't answer.  
Instead, he checked Thranduil's pulse, and put an ear to the king's bare, bandaged chest.  
The advisor's head shot up.  
"Elrond?" The elf asked hurridley.  
"What is it Glorfindel? What's wrong with him?" The lord of Rivendell urged.  
"It's as if he has been running for miles non-stop! His pulse is speeding and his breathing is hitched and unsteady!" Glorfindel rubbed his hand over his face.  
"I think it's the poison kicking in."  
Aragorn's eyes widened.  
"No, it can't be! Twas not that long ago that the poison was inflicted!"  
Elrond looked solemn.  
"Nay, my son." The lord started as he began anew dipping bandages into the hot water and clean Legolas' wounds with them.  
"You are thinking of Legolas. Thranduil's wound was made before that, and went untreated properly for longer."  
Aragorn sighed and walked over to Legolas, who, at that moment in time, was faring better than the king. Taking the prince's hand, Aragorn frowned.  
"Adar?" Elrond sighed and paused in cleaning out Legolas' side wound.  
"What is it, Aragorn?" Still frowning, the ranger said.  
"Legolas is cold." Glorfindel groaned and rested his head in his hands, cleaning out Thranduil's injuries momentarily forgotten, the hot, wet cloth discarded on the king's shoulder.  
"No..." He moaned.  
"Not now. Not with his father going into the deeper waters!" The balrog slayer continued. Elrohir stepped forward.  
"What in middle earth do you mean, Glorfindel?" The younger twin son of elrond asked.  
"The poison given to Legolas is different than the one afflicted to Thranduil. As you can see, " The advisor gestured to Legolas  
"The prince is cold, and shall soon go into delirium and fever, though the main problem shall be the frequent, irregular chills he shall suffer. Thranduil, however," Glorfindel gestured towards Thranduil,  
"Shall grow hotter and hotter until he is practically burning. Then he shall go into high fever, and will experiance unbearable pain from the wound the poison entered by; which is his stomach and shoulder, more though through his abdomen injury." Glorfindel sighed and placed a hand on Thranduil's forehead, whispereing something under his breath as he dipped his head. Aragon put a comforting hand on the balrog slayer's shoulder.  
"Glorfindel?" He said quietly.  
"It has already begun..." The advisor breathed, pulling his hand away from the elven king's forehead and replacing his hand with a cold cloth.  
He looked at Legolas, seeing him start to shiver, and draped an extra blanket over him, though careful to leave the areas of his injuries clear so Elrond could carry on tending to them. Staring back to Aragorn, Glorfindel whispered, picking up the forgotten cloth on the king's shoulder and wetting it again - intent on finnishing cleaning the wound.  
"It has already begun."

There we go! All done for now! I shall try to post the next chapter on as soon as, though I have no idea when that will be! I'm sorry about the late post for this one, but I've been, ah, otherwise engadged, if you will take that as an excuse...? It doesn't matter if you don't. Sorry again, mellyn nin!

Elven translations:

penneth - young one.  
ada - father  
ion nin - my son  
mellon nin - my friend  
mellyn nin - my friends

Until next time!  
Hunter of Valar


	10. Chapter 10 of buckets and waking

Mae Govannen! (I don't know how to spell that, sorry guys!).  
Yup! It's me again! I hope this wasn't too late a post – I'm afraid I don't have a set post-up schedule; it all depends on being aloud on the PC or not!  
Anyway – thank-you for all your luuuvley reviews!  
(I'm also sooo sorry that I haven't replied to your reviews and everything – my internet and emails are REALLY driving me to the edge at the moment! They just won't start!)

Disclaimer is the usual – Don't own 'em – Tolkien is the creator of all things – blah blah blah! You know the drill! X

Anyways – I thing I might just let you read on. OH! And I'm sorry for all of the typos in the last chappie! The spell check wasn't working very well, and I kept having to write it up at night, so I was kind of tired… But I'm gonna stop moaning to you lovely people who don't deserve it and let you read!

ENJOY!

The atmosphere in the room dropped noticeably.  
"W–what do you mean?" Elrohir stuttered, eyes darting wildly from Legolas' prone form on the bed next to him and Thranduil's on the other side of his twin. Elladan was equally jumpy.  
"What I mean is," Glorfindel began sharply,  
"The poison has already started its work in Thranduil and Legolas; though, more the king than the prince." The advisor sighed and Erestor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Elrohir, I didn't mean to be sharp." He apologized.  
"It's just that… I've only seen these poisons once each before – neither of the afflicted could be saved." Elrond shook his head while he checked Legolas' temperature – It was cold.  
"Glorindel, mellon nin, those could not be helped because of the time the poison had stayed in their veins. They had been untreated for too long."  
"Aye" Glorfindel retorted hastily.  
"But Thranduil hasn't been treated for much longer than he should have. You know that Elrond." The lord of Rivendell inhaled sharply.  
"I do know this, Glorfindel. But all the while you state the negative and things that might-be; you make it sound as if Thranduil is already dead!" Erestor gasped at the sudden outburst and glanced quickly at Thranduil, then at Glorfindel.  
The war advisor was just standing there, mouth moving with un-said words, eyes wide. A tear ran down his cheek.  
"Elrond, I…" He paused.  
"I didn't mean that… I'm just scared for him… I – I'm sorry…" Glorfindel looked down upon the sorry forms of Legolas and Thranduil, and walked from the room, tears still trailing down his face.  
Elrond and the others could only watch in sympathy.  
"He didn't mean to be so sharp and doubting, adar." Aragorn said quietly. Elrond nodded. He felt foolish and guilty for what he had brought upon Glorfindel. Who was he to shout at him like that?  
His lord, a voice in his head answered. Sighing to himself, Elrond went over to Legolas' bedside and checked on his wounds. They weren't progressing. His broken leg had been re-set, but had had to be stitched. Sighing again, the lord glanced over to Thranduil, who had begun to grow very hot in his fever. He would have to find Glorfindel later. But now, he had a friend and friend's child to help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing he was aware of was pain; weird pain, hot pain, cold pain, just pain.  
Then he was aware of a pounding headache.  
THEN he was aware of an itch on his arm. But that can wait, he told himself. Still having not opened his eyes, Legolas could only listen to the muffled voices above him. Suddenly, his headache flared – the prince groaned, unable to suppress it.  
The voices stopped, and then a familiar sound broke through to his blurry senses.  
"Legolas?" It was Lord Elrond, the best healer in the whole of Middle Earth.  
Feeling that it would be rude to have the Lord of Rivendell trying to wake him when he already was, Legolas cracked his eyes open and stared up into the brown eyes looking down at him.  
Elrond smiled warmly when Thranduil's son blinked back at him.  
"It is good to see you awake, penneth." The lord said, straightening so he could pick up a flask containing a hot tea.  
"Here, drink this." The lord held the cup at the prince's lips and the latter drank obediently. Once the flask had been drained, Elrohir replaced his father's place next to Legolas and embraced the young woodelf. Legolas, once he realized what was happening, returned the gesture. When the younger twin pulled back, Elladan took over, enveloping the prince in a bear hug. Legolas replied with the same embrace. Then, when Elladan had stepped back and was standing – still close to Legolas' bedside – with Elrohir, Aragorn wrapped his arms around the young prince. Legolas smiled and hugged the young ranger back.  
"We thought you wouldn't make it, Legolas." The man whispered.  
"We didn't think you would wake up before the poison was finished with you." Legolas held Aragorn at arms length and smirked warmly.  
"Really?" He croaked.  
"Well, I'm not going to fly off to Mandos without saying goodbye…"  
"I know! That's what I kept telling them!" Elladan burst out, folding his arms across his chest.  
Legolas looked at him with a twinkle in his eye.  
"I wasn't finished, Elladan." The prince said, raising an elegant eyebrow.  
"As I was saying, I wouldn't go off to Mandos without bidding farewell to my beautiful, trustworthy weapons… But, I guess I could spare a little time saying bye to you lot, if I go, that is. I'm not at all easy to get rid of, you know." The twins and Aragorn chuckled, while Elrond nodded distantly, walking over to Thranduil with a mug of painkilling tea.  
"Yes, I know. I know where you get it from…" Legolas cocked his head, confused. But it was then he caught sight of the king of Mirkwood on the bed next to him.  
"Adar!" The prince shouted, sitting bolt upright on his bed.  
"How is he?" Elrond pondered over this for a moment, before answering.  
"In a similar condition to what you were in… when was it? Oh yes, a week ago." Legolas started at that, but quickly regretted it when his head started to pound.  
"What! A WEEK ago? I've only been sleeping for, lets say, a day at the most?"  
Aragorn laughed lightly, gesturing to the woodelf's garb.  
"Nay, mellon nin. What my father says it true. You have been unconscious for about two weeks. You've already been re-clothed and patched up. Now you are on the road to recovery!" Legolas just sat there, eyes wide in disbelief. That long? He had been lying on a bed in Rivendell for THAT LONG?  
"My lord?" The prince asked, turning to face Elrond again.  
"You said the condition I was in a week ago; does that mean my father is worse off?" Elladan replied ere Elrond could open his mouth.  
"Mhm. You were really lucky, because the poison in you had been inflicted only a short space of time before the antidote was administered but you are still far from fine. The king isn't as lucky because the poison had been in him longer than it had been in you and Adar doesn't have the antidote and-" The older twin stopped in shock, his hands flying to his mouth in horror. Aragorn and Elrohir were staring at him as if he had suddenly sprouted extra arms. Elrond held his breath.  
Legolas inhaled slowly.  
"You don't have the antidote?" He repeated calmly.  
"Nay, tithen pen. Not at the moment, anyway." Erestor walked in, voicing the words that were about to be formed by Elrond's lips. The young prince of Mirkwood breathed deeply.  
"Do you know what the antidote is?" He asked.  
"Aye, that we do." Elrond replied, stopping a moment so he could place his flask of tea in Erestor's hands as he began to try and wake Thranduil.  
"Thranduil?" The lord said, gently shaking the king's uninjured shoulder.  
"Thranduil come. You must wake." No response.  
"Thranduil!" Elrond said forcefully, shaking a bit harder. Still no reaction.  
Aragorn had an idea, and went over to fetch a bucket. The twins and Legolas attempted to wake The king up too, but to no avail. Suddenly, Aragorn burst through, holding the pail of cold water in his hands. It was only a small one – only able to hold enough water to cover the face of someone – and poured it over the king.  
Thranduil's eyes clicked open, and with a gasp, pitched forward, so he ended up sitting up; barely missing colliding with Elrond. The dripping monarch turned to face Aragorn.  
"Why…?" The young ranger looked down, blushing.  
I – I'm sorry, milord. But you wouldn't wake up."  
Thranduil groaned and fell back on his back in an un-kingly manner, reaching out for something to wipe his face on with one hand and gripping hi stomach with the other. Elrohir handed him a towel, was thanked with a nod and a weak smile, and the silvan elf dried his face. Once that was done, he looked at Elrond.  
"Well?" He moaned.  
"What vile concoction would you have me drink?" The Rivendell lord huffed as Erestor handed him the flask.  
"Nothing more than your son had to endure." At the mention of his son, Thranduil attempted to sit up again, only to fall back with a moan, clutching his abdomen.  
"My son, where is he?" Legolas xhose this time to stick his hand into the mass of bodies surrounding his father and say -  
"I'm here, adar." Thranduil reached out his own long hand and held that of his son as the twins moved so he could see him.  
"Legolas," The king whispered hoarsely.  
"How are you? Do you feel any better?" Legolas chuckled a little at this, though it made him cough slightly.  
"I'm sure I should be asking you that question." The royal father smiled a slight, before grimacing as a pain shot from his stomach. Elrond noticed this and lifted Thranduil into a half sitting position, one hand supporting his shoulders. The other hand brought the flask of tea to the king's lips.  
"Drink this mellon nin." He whispered,  
"it will ease your pain." The silvan elf drank, and as soon as he finished, sank back onto his bed, blearily blinking away a mist that had formed over his eyes.  
"Elrond.." He uttered. The lord leaned closer so he could hear.  
"Yes, my friend?"  
Thranduil paused a little, then whispered dreamily.  
"You know how… I hate to be… drugged… to sleep…" Elrond smiled guiltily for a moment.  
"I know, my friend, but it was necessary." Thranduil rolled his eyes weakly before succumbing to the sleeping herb in his tea, eyes slipping shut. The twins sighed and moved to the door.  
"We are going for a little air," Elrohir said, smiling warmly at Legolas.  
"See you later!" Then both left. Elrond chuckled lightly, knowing that when is sons went out for some 'air' they were coming up with some plan for mischief. Gazing a Legolas, the lord told him-  
"You must rest also, young one. You are still recovering." Legolas sighed in frustration, but nodded none the less. How he hated being bedridden!  
Aragorn saw this a smiled.  
"Don't worry, mellon nin. Soon you will be up and about again. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake." The prince smirked a little before falling asleep, saying 'I know'. Then he slept akin to his father – eyes closed. When he was sure his new friend was asleep, Aragorn sighed and slumped into a chair beside Legolas' bed.  
"Get some rest, Estel." Elrond said gently.  
"you need some." But the young man shook his head.  
"No, I said I'll be here when he wakes, so here I shall be. I will rest in this chair if I need to." With that, he stared at Legolas' peaceful face, thoughts wondering elsewhere. Erestor also shook his head.  
"There's no changing his mind, Elrond." The librarian said.  
"I'm going to go and get something to eat. Are you coming?" The lord of Imladris shook his head slowly.  
"Nay," He replied.  
"I must go and seek Glorfindel. You said you saw him yesterday in his chamber?" Erestor nooded as he made his way over to the healing wing door.  
"Yes, he has been staying there most recently." Elrond nodded too at the information, striding to the door also.  
"Then let me talk to him." With that, the lord strode out the door, calling over his shoulder.  
"If anything happens Aragorn, call for me!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elven translations:

penneth - young one.  
ada - father  
ion nin - my son  
mellon nin - my friend  
mellyn nin – my friends

phew! Hope you liked that one. Don't know why, but had BAD writers block! I'm sorry for the late post again guys! I'm so glad you haven't deserted me yet! Your all worthy of the gods!

Until next time!  
Hunter of Valar


End file.
